A Normal Life? Probably Not
by themtmntaddicts
Summary: When the four brothers find a way to become human, they decide to set out to adventure a normal teenage life. But when a girl - or two - discover their secret, will they be able to keep their "normal" life, or will they have to flee to safety?
1. Prologue

"It was a dark and stormy night," the blonde boy started, with a huge grin on his face, his baby blue eyes sparkling.

"Mike! It was the beginning of fall, still bright an' sunny, idiot!" the hot head with jet-black hair and bright green eyes smacked the blonde on the head.

"Guys, stop. Keep telling them the truth, or I will." He was the levelheaded one of the team, with his dark brown hair and his dark blue eyes glinting in the dim lamplight. The fourth boy, sitting quietly in the corner, with his brown hair and mahogany eyes shining. Then there was the girl. Her heart was pounding so hard she was sure that the four boys could hear it. Her usually tan skin was unnaturally pale, her eyes wide with fright. But let me stop confusing you, let's start from the beginning, shall we?


	2. Chapter 1

_Alex here! I just wanted to know what you guys think. _

_So I just wanted to know if you guys would rather me continue this one then finish A Different Dimension, or if I should finish my other story then after I'm done with it, I'll continue this one._

Chapter 1

Her breath in short gasps, her feet hitting the sidewalk with her steady pace. Her thoughts were racing just as fast as her heart, and considering she just ran ten blocks, that is really fast. Looking back to make sure she wasn't being followed, she turned the corner and kept running – right into a boy. He couldn't have been much older than her, maybe 15 or 16. His jet-black hair was spiked up, making him look intimidating, not to mention the leather jacket and red shirt, making him look like the most stereotypical bad boy.

"Um, sorry." She mumbled, not meeting the bright green eyes that stared at her.

"Nah it's fine. You're probably freezing, here," He took off his jacket, wrapping it around her shoulders, she _was_ only wearing a tank top, leggings and sneakers. Pulling the jacket tight, she looked up to see the boy smiling. She smiled back and decided that if she was going to make friends with strangers, then she might as well do it right.

"Thanks. I didn't realize how cold I was. I'm Amber, by the way." He reached out his hand and she took it as he introduced himself saying:

"Cool name. The name's Raphael, you can just call me Raph." He started walking towards the store on the corner gesturing for Amber to follow.

"So why were you running so fast? _What_ were you running _from_?"

"What makes you think I was running from something?"

"Because I've been in your shoes before."

"Fine, yea I'm running away, I have a really abusive father ad my mother is a drunk, rarely ever home. So now that I turned 16, I decided I wasn't gonna take it anymore, And that's how I ended up here. How 'bout you? Whywould a cool-looking guy like you run away?" He shifted uncomfortably, but she wasn't going to drop the subject, she talked about her reasons, now he was going to talk about his whether he wanted to or not.

"Okay," he started with a sigh. "My story is nothing compared to yours, kinda stupid actually. My father, well he's really kind. He isn't ever specifically angry. But my brothers, I have three, they was always expect me to always be so great, but when I'm not, I feel I let them down, and since that happens often, I feel like a complete and total loser. I'm just the hot head that's always having to put up with a "perfect" older brother." They entered the store, sitting on one of the benches, side by side. "But listening to your reason, I realized that I have a family at home, probably worried sick." He stood up, walked to the counter, and bought two small coffees, handing one to Amber as he sat down. He looked up to find her brown eyes studying him with understanding. Her dark chocolate colored hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, her bangs and loose hairs covering half of her face. She reached out to Raph, took his hand, and looked straight into those toxic green eyes.

"Then why are you here with a stranger and buying her coffee, when you should be heading home?"


End file.
